Good Girl Gone Bad
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: Why cry when you can act the way he did? Because everybody knows that once a good girl goes bad she dies forever. ShanexMitchie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Girl Gone Bad**_

Mitchie looked down at her pillow. Covering it were small, wet specks. Tears. _Her _tears.

Caitlin had brought her back to her cabin after Tess had told everybody the truth. Caitlin was a true friend. She stuck with Mitchie through thick and thin. She hadn't told anyone her secret, no matter how much she might have wanted to.

Mitchie remembered a quote she had read over the internet. It was from a guy named Walter Winchell. "A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

That was a good quote for this situation. She thought that Shane would be the one she said that kind of thing about. But it had ended up being Caitlin. She was glad it was Caitlin instead.

Shane was being a total jackass. So Mitchie had lied. She hadn't lied _directly_ to him. Word had just spread. He had heard it from someone else. Someone else had lied to him. She hadn't. All she had done was go along with the lie. She had even tried to tell him the truth, but she knew that if she did, she'd get the boot. Of course, silent treatment wasn't much better, and that was what she was getting.

But, as Mitchie sat up in her bed, realization dawned on her. Now she could lie to Shane. She could show him and everyone else a side of her they had never seen. An evil smile spread over her face. A plan was brewing, and it was a beauty.

* * *

Mitchie stepped into class the next day, the door slamming behind her.

"What a joke." Tess sneered as she walked by. Mitchie held back a smile. Everything was going according to plan. It was working. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to do something, like cry. She didn't do anything. She walked over to the corner and started stretching.

"Okay everyone, take a seat," Shane told them as he walked in. Everybody took a seat around him. He did a triple take as he realized that Mitchie had been stupid enough to come to class today, even though everybody was trash talking her. She was an idiot.

Shane's students turned to look at Mitchie. Her hand was up against the window, her other hand holding up her leg as she stretched it out. She stared out the window in a daze. Shane sighed.

"Ms. Torres." She still didn't answer. She just continued to stare out the window. "Mitchie!"

Her head snapped to look at him. "Yeeeessssss?" She drawled out the word, loving how things were falling into place. Already a few students were looking at her in wonder. It wouldn't be long now.

"Sit," Shane commanded as she pointed towards the floor. Mitchie released her leg and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why should I? You're not my mother."

Everyone gasped at her. She had just questioned Shane Gray. _The_ Shane Gray. Even though he was somewhat decent now, she was still going to get it. She was going to get it good.

Shane glared at her, his eyes narrowing. "Thank goodness, Ms. Torres. But as it turns out, your mother didn't do much to help you either, except raise you as a liar."

There was a chorus of laughs, snickers, and "Burns." Mitchie gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"So?" she said, holding the smile on her face as she said the single-syllable word through her teeth.

"So…even though I am not your mother, I am still your instructor here at this camp, and my job is to instruct. Now sit," Shane told her. He didn't mind playing this game with her. He could keep going, and just keep on threatening her. He knew his next threat would send her up in flames.

"Yea. I know that. I pity everyone in this class for that reason, even though they sure don't pity me," she told him, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right.

"Well, you should sit, or I'll get you kicked out of both this class and this camp." With that, everyone started laughing and everything increased in volume. As did Mitchie's smile. Once everyone had settled a little, Mitchie decided to speak. Nothing could ruin her plan now.

"Aww, isn't that cute. The big rock-star is going to tattle-tale on me and tell his big mean Uncle Brown." Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy. She smiled a little at this. Perfection, that's what this was. And then she said the words that no other camp rocker had ever said before.

"Send me home. See if I care."

Every person gasped. Nobody had ever used those combinations of words, ever, to make those two innocent sentences. And Mitchie, the girl who had bigger dreams than any of them, was straight-out _telling_ him to send her home. Tess decided to step up. So she did.

"You know Shane," she started as she stood and walked over to him. Shane kept his eyes on Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes stayed on Shane. "Maybe you should just do as she says. Everything can go back to running smoothly, like they were _before_ she came here. You're an instructor. You have the power to ban her from this camp. Do as she asks."

Shane realized what Tess was saying. Ban Mitchie? He couldn't do that. That meant she could never step on camp grounds ever again. He didn't want that to happen. Because even he himself knew that he still liked her. For some reason, he had kept a speck of hope in his pocket ever since last night when Mitchie had said that she wasn't pretending. And he felt he believed her. But then she went around acting like this. It reminded him of someone…

Himself.

Before his transformation, this was who he was. He was always trying to scare people off, block off everyone and keep his true feelings hidden. But then he had met Mitchie, and he had changed. Big time.

"Maybe you should just shut up, Tess." Shane was startled out of his thoughts as Mitchie walked over to them and unfolded her arms, leaning into Tess's face.

"This is between me and Shane. This doesn't include you, and it's never gonna include you. For once, there's an actual conversation which you have no right to come in on," Mitchie continued. She hadn't meant to go this far, but okay. Tess seemed at least a little aware now. But only a little.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm sure Shane would much rather talk with me, since my mom is after all, _the T.J. Tyler_."

Shane looked over at Tess in surprise. He knew she had looked familiar. But he also knew that T.J. Tyler was totally bossy and snobby. He wouldn't be surprised if someone else wrote all the songs she had claimed to written all these years.

"Yea. Speaking of your mother, Tess," Mitchie began, and all eyes turned back on her. She smirked. "Did you ever wonder why she never pencils you into her schedule, or bothers to call you back? Did you ever think that maybe it was because you were never supposed to happen, that you were just some big mistake? She probably never even planned on having children before you. Maybe you _were_ a mistake, but your mom was one of those women that decided not to get an abortion, even though she definitely would've been better off if she had."

The room went dead silent. No one had been expecting that. Mitchie felt a pang of guilt, but it was quickly washed away when she saw the look on Tess Tyler's face.

"Mitchie," Caitlin whispered as she stood. "Stop."

"No! Why should I stop?! Tess ruins everybody's lives on a daily basis, only because she doesn't want to face the fact that maybe there's somebody out there that's better at something than she is. As you said Caitlin, she's so full of it. No, she's so full of _herself_."

Everybody continued to stare at the enflamed Mitchie. Tess felt like she was about to cry. She had never thought about it that way. Or maybe she had, but she had pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that horrid possibility.

"No. That couldn't possibly be it. My mom always wanted children. There was no way I was a mistake…" she said, but Shane could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Mitchie could too, unfortunately.

"Yes, well, another possibility could be that she had a child and then realized that that kid wasn't at all what she wanted, and shut her daughter out completely. Think about that one."

Tess thought about it. Instantly tears sprang to her eyes. She fought them back. If there was one thing she had learned from her mother, it was to not cry and show people you were weak. But her mother was the reason she was in this mess. Tess let the tears fall, choking back a sob. Shane wrapped an arm around her for an unknown reason and turned back to Mitchie.

"Oh look. Tess Tyler…is crying. Now look at who's the joke," Mitchie said, and everyone fell quiet. In only a matter of minutes, Mitchie had become the new most feared person. Ever since she had gotten to Camp Rock she had been the super-sweetheart. She was nice to everybody, even the people who weren't nice to her.

"Okay, listen up. All of you thought I was lying, and I did. But I lied to Peggy, Ella, and Tess. I never lied to anybody else. Word spread, and soon everyone knew that I had said my mom worked at Hot Tunes TV China, which she doesn't. She's a cook here, but what's the difference? I help my mom cook. Yea, so what? It _was_ the only way I could afford this camp, as Tess mentioned yesterday. But if everybody thinks I was lying then, look at me now." Mitchie held her arms up and gave a little spin. Everyone looked at her.

"This is not at all the real me. Telling people off, disobeying orders. But this is who I'm _going_ to be until all of you learn to accept the fact that I'm not like some of you. Either stay out of my way, or cross me and get burnt down, I don't care which. But I gave you a fair warning, so you can't blame me."

With that, she waltzed out of the room, feeling powerful and happy with herself, knowing that she had at least made her point.

* * *

There was only a week left till Final Jam. Mitchie still blocked everyone out. She skipped class, she would barely talk to her mom, and she would only eat a little bit while she was in the kitchen. Nobody had told Brown Cesario about Mitchie and Tess's discussion that day in the hip-hop class.

Tess had went on like it hadn't bothered her, but it had. She didn't bother calling her mom lately, because she was starting to fear that maybe Mitchie was right; maybe her mom never wanted a kid like her. She had a hard time sleeping, and would be tired during all her classes. Camp was becoming a nightmare. How could she win Final Jam if she wasn't even close to focused?

Caitlin had steered clear from Mitchie for a while. Sure they were still friends, but Caitlin knew that her sometimes negative attitude would just upset Mitchie, and then she would just start messing with Caitlin.

Shane didn't know what to think. He laughed whenever he thought about what Mitchie did that day. You could tell she was an amateur. If you're going to be the bad kid, you don't tell everyone why. But he knew that this was just a way for her to help heal her emotions. It was almost as if Shane and Mitchie had switched places. Now she was being bad. She was the one who had changed him, and now _she_ was the one with the problem.

But life went on. It wasn't easy, but everybody was convinced that if they just left Mitchie alone, she would be fine. Shane knew that wouldn't work. She needed someone to talk to. She just didn't know it yet. But as much as Shane disliked her right now, he couldn't let her screw up her life. He had been like that for too long, and now this was how she was acting. He had started out like Mitchie. Maybe not as quiet and shy, but kind to everyone. When he had gone bad, it was only supposed to be temporary, but then he had liked the power he felt of telling someone what to do. Then every bone in his body was rotten.

Mitchie sat down at the pier, finally thinking about what she was doing. She couldn't just call it all off now. She finally had some power to run this camp. She was scared though. What if, after camp ended, she stayed like this? What would it take to get the sweet, kind, shy Mitchie back?

She sighed heavily. She hated what she had become, but she found that she liked her new rein of power. It made her feel like she was worthy of something. It was something she couldn't describe. Now she knew why Shane had always been so mean to everyone: he had liked the power.

Shane. Just thinking his name made her groan. She wished that he were there right then, sitting next to her and singing to her with that hypnotic voice of his, the voice she could never get enough of. God, just to hear it talking directly to her again, just like he had that day in class…

"Mitchie…"

She stiffened at the sound of a voice and loosened when she realized who the voice belonged to. Slowly, she tilted her head back and looked at the sky, which was dark with clouds. Silently, she thanked God. Then she faced forward again.

"What?" she asked in the snotty voice that she was now very used to using.

"Wanna go for one last canoe ride? For old times sake?" he asked her, holding out an ore. She looked at it, confused.

"What do you mean, 'One last time'?" Mitchie was kinda hurt by this. She couldn't keep the pain out of her voice. Then Shane smiled that smile.

"I know when I'm not wanted, or needed." He stopped smiling. "And either way, you still lied."

"But I didn't…" she started. He shook his head and held the ore out.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Can we just go for a ride?" he asked her. She looked at the ore again and nodded sadly. She took it and they headed to get a canoe from the lakefront.

They rowed without the laughing. They actually went straight this time, so their wasn't much to laugh about. When they reached where they wanted to be, they stopped rowing and put the ores in the canoe. Mitchie looked down at her hands. Shane, however, looked right at Mitchie with a content gleam in his eye.

"Are you going to apologize again?" he asked her smugly. He really hated acting like his old self, but he had to find a way to put Mitchie down below him.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Why should I? I already have. You never accepted those. Why would you accept this one?"

Shane laughed and nodded. "True. Very true." He watched in delight as Mitchie's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He was about to do the finale, he just needed a little bit more out of her. Not that he…you know, enjoyed…putting her through this. Of course not.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you put everybody through that stupid lie of yours? You hurt a lot of people Mitchie. You really did," he told her. She just nodded. He frowned. He had wanted her to start crying, or maybe yelling. She just stared right into his eyes hypnotically. He was the first to look away, and he cursed himself for doing so. He hadn't meant to do that. He decided that he should end it early. He sighed loudly and looked up at Mitchie, who still stared at him blankly.

"Can you swim?" he asked simply, an evil smirk. She nodded slightly. His smile grew. "Prove it."

Before she could say anything, he had his arms firmly around her waist and was jumping over the side of the canoe. She screamed slightly before thinking about taking a breath. She took one last breath before she and Shane broke through the calm surface of the black water they had been floating on. The same black liquid they were now drowning under.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good Girl Gone Bad**_

As they slipped under, Mitchie stopped and listened. It was so quiet. It was like Shane wasn't even there, but she knew he was. He was the one that was swimming down, dragging her along. She didn't struggle. But after a while, her lungs started to fell the pressure. She squirmed, wanting to get out of his grasp, and yet, oddly, at the same time, wanting to stay right where she was. At this thought, she stopped struggling. As long as Shane was right next to her, holding her as she died, death honestly didn't sound so bad. She felt Shane tugging on her. She felt light-headed, but she didn't dare breathe in. Instead, she let it look as if the water had pulled her arms so they were now around Shane's neck. Then she slowly let her head fall on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

Shane didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. Mitchie was terrible at playing this game. She was supposed to scream and struggle, trying to get away from him, breaking through the surface, and then climbing into the canoe, crying, and Shane would hop in after her, laughing as if something were so incredibly funny. Even though he really did hate doing this to her; drowning her like this. He still had very clear feelings for Mitchie. He knew what it was. He just wouldn't dare say it out loud. He groaned in his head as she let her head fall on his shoulder. He really hated her right now. Why couldn't she just play along? Why couldn't she let him have his moment of victory? He groaned for real as he hit the bottom of the lake with his feet and pushed up with all the strength he had left.

They burst through the surface of the now-calm surface, Shane taking a giant breath, throwing his head back and letting his hair wring itself out. They ended up resurfacing right next to the canoe. He floated for a second though, shuttering slightly in the water. He didn't here anything. He could slap his hand on the water and it would echo for miles. He had never wanted to hear Mitchie breathing before, but now it felt like that was the only thing he'd ever need to be happy.

He quickly tossed her into the canoe before climbing in himself. He panted for air for a moment before flipping Mitchie over so she was lying on her back. At that moment Shane Gray's own little world of which he had been telling his uncle about only a couple of days ago came crashing down around him, as he realized that there was one thing he didn't know how to do. Something that would really come in handy right now. CPR.

He let his groan start at a low growl before letting it grow into a loud roar. He looked down at Mitchie, as if that would wake her up. He realized that she was getting sickly pale. He made a face before reaching for his leather jacket.

His leather jacket. It was made of leather from a wild animal in India that had been hunted illegally. Ergo, even if Mitchie died right here, he would've already been a criminal for having this jacket in the first place, so it wouldn't matter anyways. He shrugged at the thought. It actually made him feel better. As twisted as that sounds.

He wrapped it around her, along with some blankets he had brought along. He crossed his eyes and looked away as he saw that Mitchie wasn't only _touching_ his jacket, but was _wearing_ it.

"God, send me to eternal damnation for doing this gesture for this poor, pitiful, unworthy girl. Amen." He chuckled at his little prayer before realizing that he probably didn't have much time left. Her skin was almost as white as snow now. She was kinda glowing in the dark. He started to panic. SHE WAS DYING! What was he supposed to do? He started poking her randomly as he thought. He must have seen a movie with a life guard in it.

His ex had made him watch _Aquamarine_ with her. That life guard Raymond had been pretty hot…

"WHAT?!" he shouted, his voice spreading over the lake. "Am I gay?!" he hissed in a low, scared whisper. "No, no, Shane, don't go there. You're not gay. Of course not. Why am I not gay? What's my proof?!"

He poked Mitchie faster, thinking at the speed of light. Then he looked at Mitchie and came up with the answer. "You're not gay, Shane! You can't be gay, because you're in lo-lo-lo…you like Mitchie. Yea, that's it. You're in like with Mitchie. Wait, in like?" he asked himself.

"Damn it! Stop procrastinating, Shane! The girl you lo-lo…like is dying! Do something!"

He quickly centered himself in front of himself. Nate had been talking about this big role he had gotten in a movie as a life-guard that he was filming right now. That's why he couldn't be at Camp Rock with Shane. He had been practicing this on a doll that the producer had given him. Shane had watched him. Now if he could remember what Nate had done, he could be Mitchie's super-man…

"I'm already the _world's_ super-man," he told himself. "Okay. Now. Pinch the eyes shut…wait, that's not right. Her eyes are already shut. You gotta pinch something I thought…"

As Shane pondered this thought, he came up with the answer, without poking Mitchie this time. Isn't he truly amazing?

Then it all came back to him. He pinched her nose and lowered his lips to hers. He breathed into her mouth, trying to give her air. He pushed on her chest 5 times before repeating the mouth procedure. He did these steps several steps before wondering if he was doing this right.

Mitchie was already awake, and she was considering not opening her eyes at all. This was nice. Shane just kept kissing her. She could seriously get used to this…

Then she forced her eyes open, just as Shane was lowering his head to hers again, his eyes closed. _Eh, what the heck? _Mitchie thought as she got ready for him to "kiss" her again. But this time, she surprised him by kissing back. He jumped back in fear, clutching his chest. She laughed. And not in the mocking way she had been doing lately, but because the look on his face had seriously made almost dying worth it. You know, that and the awesome fact that he had kissed her god knows how many times. That was nice too…

She continued laughing and she sat up, all the blankets falling off. But part of her still felt warm. She stopped laughing as she looked down and saw Shane's jacket around her. She raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and nodded.

They were quiet for a while. Mitchie still felt a little light-headed, but she knew that it was probably from all the kissing.

Shane looked at her. She looked better when she wasn't super-pale. She was beautiful…

_Stop it!_ he told himself angrily. _Just look away man. Look away…_

But before he could, Mitchie caught his eyes with hers. They stared at each other for a few moments before Mitchie looked away.

"Thanks," she whispered. _God, I sound so lame_, she thought as the word slipped out of her mouth.

Shane's eyes flicked over her. She was very, very wet. He didn't respond to her. He just waited a few more seconds. Mitchie suddenly started shaking…a lot. Her teeth chattered. She started panting. She closed her eyes.

"Shane," she started, still panting and now gasping for air. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. Can you please, please forgive me?"

Shane looked at her face. Her eyes sent him a pleading look. He had forgiven her a long time ago. Okay, well, after he had almost killed her. But that felt as if it had happened ages ago. She continued shaking. She let out what he guessed was a sigh before reaching around and taking off his jacket before getting to her feet shakily. His eyes widened as she stood next to the edge, her hands in front of her in the diving position.

"AHHHHH!! NO!!" he yelled, yanking her arm into the boat so she fell next to him. Okay, more like _on top_ of him. She just looked up at him. He looked down at her. She had stopped shaking.

"Why? Why should I stop? Why shouldn't I jump over right now and just die? You hate me, Tess hates me, Peggy and Ella hate me, the whole camp hates me…" She looked down and she started to cry silently. Shane felt his heart break. Yea, now she plays along. Right after he finally starts to admit his true feelings to himself. He shook his head and pulled her up into his lap. She kept crying.

"Oh god. Please, please, please stop crying." He stroked her wet hair gently. She continued crying.

"Why?! Why should I?! You hate me? Why can't I just jump already…?" she asked, rolling out of his lap and going over to the edge again.

"God! What's wrong with you?! You're like a kitten that keeps wandering away from it's mom! Stop it! Get your butt over here!" he said, grabbing hips and pulling her into him. "You wanna know why you shouldn't jump? Because I don't hate you."

She paused her cry-fest to turn and look up at him. "What?"

He sighed. "I don't hate you. That's one reason. There's another very good reason as to why you shouldn't jump over and kill yourself."

There was silence. "Which is?" Mitchie asked, her voice back to normal now, not shaking or sounding totally whacked out.

"Because I think that I lo-lo-lo…oh god. Okay. Because I _know_…that I love you, Mitchie." He didn't look at her. He was kinda scared that she would start attacking him or something. He didn't know where he got that idea from, but it came to him.

"That, and it took me so long to save you in the first place! Just please, please don't. I had to convince myself that I'm not gay! Do you know how traumatizing it is in the first place to think that you might be gay? No, you don't! Let me tell you right now, you have not been more scared, ever, in your life until you think that you might be gay. Seriously…" He stopped as Mitchie placed her lips gently over his. After she pulled away, he grinned.

"So does this mean you're not going to jump?" he asked her with a smile. She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. He kissed her lightly again before she pulled away. He pouted. She laughed lightly.

"And I have some more good news," she told him.

"Oh really? What's that?" he asked her as her kissed along her jawline. She laughed and shook her head. She turned her head so her lips were hovering on his.

"You're not gay." They both laughed. He leaned in to kiss her again before she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He groaned in frustration. "At least you'd better not be."

He looked at her and squeezed the back of her neck playfully, laughing as she winced.

"I don't know. You tell me. Do I kiss like I'm gay?" he asked her, trying to get what he wanted.

They kissed again, longer this time, then they pulled apart. She paused in thought before shaking her head.

"No. Thank god. That would just be a total waste if you were. God. All those screaming girls, and in the end it's the screaming _guys_ that get you. So messed up…"

They laughed before kissing again, Shane thanking the lord that he wasn't gay, and agreeing with Mitchie that he would be a total waste if he were gay.

Cuz then he wouldn't be here with her.

_Oh…my…god. That totally wasn't supposed to happen like that. Well, I have always said that I wanted to make a angst/humor. I always thought it was impossible, but I guess not. Haha. Okay. So…reviews? Yes, those. I know that they're a drag, but can you please? Tell me if the ending was stupid. It's bad when you're writing an angst section of a story one day, and then come back and you're feeling happy, so you put humor in there instead. I don't mind if it's a flame. Just give your opinion. I'd love to hear it. Thanks!_

_danger's-partner-in-crime_


End file.
